Cyborg Protectors
by Sara M
Summary: Dr.Farrell is the sister of Dr.Gero. Disturbed by her brothers wicked behavior, she creates two androids herself. Androids 10 and 11 must stop 17 and 18 from killing Goku, but they must also protect them from being absorbed by Cell.UPDATE: Ch.8 is in!
1. Prolouge

  
  
*Note: I do not own DBZ or its characters except Androids #10 and #11. *  
  
  
*Summary: (A/U during The Android Saga)As brother and sister androids #17 and #18 are awakened by Dr. Gero, Gero's kind-hearted sister, Dr.Farrell, releases her own brother and sister androids in hopes of ruining her evil brothers plans in killing Goku and taking over the world. Theses two cyborgs, #10 and #11, are unlike #17 and #18 in that they care about humanity and are very good natured. Here is a description of the two new synthetic warriors:   
  
#10: is the sister of #11. She has long red hair and brown eyes. She wears black leather pants and a red tank top. She is a little like #18, because she loves to shop. She also has #17's passion for driving. Android #10 cares deeply about people and doesn't really like to fight unless she needs to or if she is threatened.  
  
#11: is the older brother of #10. He is a handsome man who has short blond hair and blue eyes. He wears blue leather pants and a white tank top. Unlike #10, #11 likes to fight. He is also good natured. He is also into driving, especially convertibles. #11 also loves to impress pretty women, and in my story, he tries to with #18. #10 and #11 are both very strong, and #11 is equal in strength with #17.  
  
In the story, Dr. Farrell assigns them to try and talk #17 and #18 out of killing Goku. They are also supposed to protect #18 and #17 from a certain killer android from absorbing them.  
  
  
Cyborg Protectors  
Prolouge  
  
  
Dr.Farrell finshed up her anaylisis report on her brother Dr.Gero's androids #17 and #18 on her computer. "How can my brother be such a cruel monster? I pity #17 and #18. This is not the life they need to lead. Well, I have I feeling my brother won't live to see his creations do his bidding. They shall kill him." She got up from her desk and walked up to two big capsules that lay along the wall. They had big numbers imprinted on them: #10 and #11. Dr. Farrell placed her hand on capsule #11 and looked and the young man inside. "I really didn't want to create another pair of androids, but I had no choice. #17 and #18 are misguided at the moment. They are strong.Without guidiance, however, I fear they will destroy this beautiful planet. But I don't blame them, I can't blame them. This is the work of my evil, bastard brother, Dr. William Louis Gero." She sighed and pushed the green button next to the number 11 capsule. Out came a gorgeous young man, with short blond hair and blue eyes. "Greetings #11. How do you feel?" He checked himself over and smiled a beautiful smile at his creator. "I feel fine, Dr. Farrell. How about my sister?" Dr.Farrell smiled back at him. "I was just getting to that, #11. Aftwards,I will need to talk to the both of you about a huge assignment that you must accomplish." #11 nodded.   
Dr. Farrell then walked over to #10's capsule to awaken her. "Hello #10, how are you today?" #10 smirked. "Well, I did feel a little cramped in that capsule, but other than that I'm good." "I'm glad to here that. Listen, I need to discuss something with the both of you. It is about my evil brother and his pair of android creations." Both #10 and #11 were intrigued and went to sit where Dr.Farrell was to here her tale.  
  
  
To Be Continued.   
  
  
*What did ya think? I know, its pretty short but it will get better as the story plays out. I'll also be working on another chapter to 'The Zone Saga". Please let me know what you think.*  



	2. Ch.1 Dr.Farrell's Revelation/Gero's Deat...

*Note: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters. I've never really seen the original Dragonball series, so if I have any wrong info, I apologize.*  
  
  
  
Cyborg Protectors  
Chapter 1  
  
"Dr. Farrell's Revelation/Gero's Death"  
  
  
#10 and #11 sat down as Dr.Farrell began to tell them of their mission. "Now then, Androids #10 and #11, I shall explain your objectives for this special assignment.First, let me tell you of my older sibling's background and what you will be dealing with. My brother, Dr.Gero, is a very evil scientist hell-bent on destroying the earth. Several years ago, Gero was a part of the infamous Red Ribbon Army, an organization whose soul purpose was to take over the planet.Most of his soldiers were artifical and very powerful.They killed thousands of people who opposed them and destroyed many homes. It wasn't until a powerful, young boy by the name of Goku came along and wiped out the RRA ( Red Ribbon Army). Gero managed to survive and escape without the strange young hero noticing. Gero headed to his laboratory up in the mountains and began working on weapons that could kill Goku in revenge of the destruction of the orginization."  
  
#10 and #11 were very interested in the good doctor's story. "You see,Gero wanted to create a group of killer androids who would do whatever he asked and to destroy his enemy. His first android, #19, was an energy absorber. #19 would be able to drain the energy out of a person through its hands. #19, was fairly weak, but by absorbing energy he could get stronger. Then my brother got a real twisted idea. He could take two mere humans, erase there memories, and give them mechanical enhancements that would make them much more powerful."   
  
"So he went out to find a pair of, what he called, guniea pigs. He went into Ginger Town and invaded a small home which housed a family of four, the McKendall family. Tom and Linda McKendall were the parents of twins: brother and sister. Sara McKendall was only six and had light blond hair and blue eyes. Brenden McKendall was seven and had short black hair and blue eyes. He wore a red scarf around his neck. One Monday night in June, Gero observed them from a distance and decided that they would be perfect for his experiment. He managed to sneak in the house and killed their parents. He then went into each of the twins bedrooms and grabbed them. Sara was crying and Brenden was fighting for his life, but it was no use. Gero took them to his labortory and used an anesthetic to knock them out ."  
  
"Once Sara and Brenden were unconscious, Gero began the procedeure. I won't get into the exact details of how Gero turned the innocent Brenden and Sara into the cyborgs they are because the process is slow and very painful. At the very least, the twins were unconscious during the sugery, they hardly felt what was being done to them. It took eleven more years for cells inside of the now-teens to work. The procedure left them both with no prior memories of their childhood and their parents. Brenden was no more as he had become known as Android #17 as Sara was gone and in her place was Android #18.However, Gero had difficulty controling them as they were quite rebellious. Gero used his controler to turn them off and he sealed them back up in the capsules. For protection, he turned himself into android. A new idea struck him. He would create a lone, superior android, one with the skills and power of the greatest fighters in the universe. He then developed a tiny tracking device and attached itself to Goku during the 23rd World's Martial Arts Contest. The little device would collect data and cells of Goku and other great fighters such as the Tien, Yamucha, Krillan, the alien warrior Piccolo-Damio, and his offspring Piccolo, as well as new warriors Nappa,Vegeta, and Freeza. When all thos cells were collected, they were constructed into one being named Cell. At this point he's just in his tad pole stage but once he is released he in will be his larva form and then he will hatch into his 1st stage, a lizard like creature who can absorb the bio-extract of the living through his tail. Every time he does this, his strength increases little by little. However, to become complete, he must absorb #17 and #18. Once complete, Cell will most likely be unstoppable."  
  
"Amazing Dr.Farrell. Do you know when Cell will be ready to evolve into his 1st form?" "In all honesty #11, I don't. It could be anytime, but I think that Gero is still incorperating more and more cells to his being so it might take a little while before he can evolve." #10 got up to stretch and looked at Dr.Farrell with sad eyes . "I feel sorry for #17 and #18 and what your brother has done to them. How will be able to save them?" Dr. Farrell shook her head. "Well, #10, they have no memories of their past so they may not listen. In fact, they might not even care, but you and #11 must try. Also, #16 is there as well. He is purely mechanical and was created, just like #17 and #18, to kill Goku. He was created for suicide missions. However, there was a minor flaw in his design: he has the abillity to show compassion. Now he will try to destroy Goku, because he was programmed to. But, surprisingly, he cares a lot about the planet, the people, and animals. He really is a good cyborg. You might want to talk to him as well." "Good idea. Let's go #11." #11 nodded and turned to leave. "Good luck you two." "Thanks, Dr.Farrell." #11 waved to her and he and his sister took off for Gero's laboratory.  
  
  
Meanwhile, at that Dr.Gero's lab.  
  
"I SAID GET AWAY FROM #16....... AUGHHH !!!!!!"The Z Warriors were just outside the lab and stood in shock. The dark haired cyborg, Android #17, had just punched a whole through his creators stomach. From there, #17 kicked his head off and crushed it under his foot. #17 smirked at the frightened Krillen and backed off. #18 was about to release Android #16 when the purple haired boy screamed and sent a blast towards the androids. "Ugh! Next time Trunks, give us a warning will ya?!" Krillan yelled as he dusted himself off. When the smoke cleared, #17 and #18 were still there with no scratch on either of them. "Impossible! That was my most intense blast! No one could have survived that!"   
  
#18 land on a small plateau with the capsule containing #16. She set it down and kicked open the door.Out came a gigantic android with a red mohawk. "Hey #16, I bet your all cramped from being in that capsule aren't you?" asked #18. No response. #16 just stood like a statue. #17 walked over to them. "Hey #16, wanna go find Goku?" This time there was a response. "Yes, I was programmed to kill him." "Then that is what we shall do. Come on" With that, all three androids took off, leaving the Z Warriors in awe, but Vegeta was furious. "Those cowards. I will hunt them and destroy them all." Before Vegeta could take off, Trunks was in front of him. "No! We have to wait for Goku" "Out of my way! I wait for no one, especially that idiotic, 3rd class moron Kakarrott."Saying this, Vegeta punched Trunks in the stomach and took off, in search of the androids.  
  
  
To Be Continued.  
  



	3. Ch.2 Meeting With The Z Warriors

*Note: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters execpt the following: Androids #10, #11, and Dr. Farrell.*  
  
Cyborg Protectors  
Ch.2 Meeting With The Z Warriors  
  
Androids #10 and #11 flew at top speed in search of the other cyborgs.  
"Hey, #11, what should we do when we meet up with #17 and #18? I mean, Dr. Farrell said there was a good chance they might not even listen to us." "You're right, sis, but we must try. For the sake of this planet and everyone on it. We can try to talk to #16 just like Farrell said. However, we can't ignore the Cell factor as well." #10 nodded. "Yes, Cell is definitley something we can't forget. We cannot allow him to become complete. Hey, I've got an idea. I'll go to Dr.Gero's lab and destroy the infant Cell while you go and locate the other androids." "That's a good idea,#10. With Cell destroyed, it'll be one less problem to deal with." "Once thats finished, I'll join you in helping #17 and #18." "Right. good luck sis." #10 just smirked and her brother and took off in the opposite direction in searc of Dr.Gero's laboratory.  
  
  
Meanwhile, androids #16, #17, and #18 stood on an empty highway waiting for a  
car to pass so they could steal it. "Really #17, we should just fly to Goku's house, kill him, and get it over with." "But #18, that would just take all the fun away from it." All the while, #16 just stood like a statue admiring the birds flying around. Suddenly, a Super Sayian Prince Vegeta landed in front of the androids. "So, this is where you cowards are. You tin cans are supposed to be quite powerful and yet you run like dogs. Pathetic. I probably won't even break a sweat fighting you worthless pieces of scrap metal. Now which one of you has the guts enough to face me?" #18 hmphed and wiped a few blond locks of hair out of her face."He talks to much." She stepped up, taking Vegeta up on his challenge. "Oh, so its ladies first. Well, don't expect me to go easy on you."   
  
  
Both Vegeta and #18 got into a fighting stance. *This should be good.* thought #17. However, just as they were about to attack, a young boy with short blond hair and blue eyes intervined. "Hey, who the hell are you? Get out of the way, weakling human." The boy turned to an annoyed sayian prince. "First of all, I'm not human, or at least not totally human." Both Vegeta and the androids appeared to be shocked. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name or should I say my number is #11." #18 gasped. "You're an android?" "That's right, beautiful." #18 blushed a bit at that comment. #17 walked up and noticed a small red tint on his sister's face. "What the hell is wrong with you #18?" #18 immediatley shook herself and noticed a smirk on her brother's face. "Uh, nothing #17. I just can't believe that this guy is an android." #18 turned to the boy. "Are you one of Dr.Gero's androids?" #11 shook his head. "No, I along with my sister #10 were created by Gero's sister, Dr.Farrell." #17 raised an eyebrow. "Sister? I didn't even know that old bastard had a sister. And you say you have one as well? Where is she?" "She has something important to take care of. When she is finished, she'll join us."   
  
  
Vegeta was getting very pissed about two things. One, this new android appears out of no where and interferes in his business, and two, he is being ignored. "Stop wasting my time scrap metal! I'm here to fight so just get of my way before I blast your ass to hell!" #11 just glanced at him. "As you wish, Vegeta, but you will not win." With that, #11 stepped aside and let #18 and Vegeta get it on. During the fight, #17 just stared at #11.* There is something different about this android. I wonder what he's doing here? Maybe he's here to join us in killing Goku.* #17 just turned his attention back to the battle. It appeared that Vegeta was close in power to the blond cyborg. Soon, the other Z warriors arrived as #18 and Vegeta stood apart from each other, preparing for another round. Trunks looked over to see a young man standing next to Android #17. "Who is that? I've never seen him before. Oh no! Is he another android?" #11 heard Trunks and turned to him. "Yes, I am an android, but don't worry. I have no intention of killing you or your friends." This shocked Trunks as well as #17. *I can't believe this. He is an android, he admitted it, and yet, he wishes no harm on me or any of my friends. What is going on here?* Trunks thought.  
  
Everyone turned there attention back on the fight. Vegeta was throwing punch after punch  
at #18 and she kept blocking them. "Vegeta won't be able to keep this up. The fatigue is showing greatly where as #18 is showing no signs of slowing down," said Piccolo. He was right as #18 went on the offensive now and knocked Vegeta to the ground. Vegeta was in shock. "No! How can this be? She's been toying me the whole time." He got up and started fighting again when #18 deliver a powerful kick to his right arm and broke it. Vegeta held his arm and fell to his knees. He yelled out a painful scream. "No! Father!!!" Trunks flew at #18 and swung at her with his sword. Unfortunetly, it had no effect and the tip of the sword cracked. Tien and Piccolo jumped in as well, but the didn't get far as #17 knocked Piccolo down and had Tien in a headlock. Krillan just stood in horror at the whole scene. He then looked at #16 and #11. *Whats up with those guys? The big guy with the mohawk is just staring at the birds and I don't know who the hell the other guy is.* Suddenly, #11 walked up to Krillan. The bald monk startes shaking in fear. "Don't worry,Krillan. I'll put a stop to this ." Krillan stood there stunned at the young man's words. "How the hell can he stop those two?"  
  
  
  
To be continued. 


	4. Ch.3 The Monster Is Loose

Disclamer:I do not own DBZ or any of the characters exept the ones I have created.  
  
  
Cyborg Protectors  
Ch.3 The Monster Is Loose  
  
As #17 had Tien still in the headlock, he recieved a big boot to the face which made him release the hold. "What the hell?" He looked up to find the new android, #11, standing over the unconscious Tien. "What do you think you are doing, #11?! You just ruined my fun!!!" #11 smirked. "Aww, too bad for you #17. Anyway, we have more important things to do than having fun." #17 got up and dusted himself off. "What the hell do you mean?" "You'll find out once my sister, #10 finishes up her work and joins us." #18 landed next to her brother and stared at the blond cyborg curiously. "What is your sister doing, #11?" #11 smiled at her. "I'll tell you, #17, and #16 about it when #10 meets up with us."  
  
Krillan stared at the whole sceen in total confusion. "What is #11 talking about? Android #10? Oh great. Just what the earth needs, more androids to terrorize it ." #11 heard Krillan's statement and took a side glance at him. "Ah!! He's staring at me!!! He's probably set on killing me, just like the other cyborgs. Why me?! I knew I should have become a shoe salesman instead of a fighter!!". #11 chuckled at the bald warrior's fear. "Don't worry Krillan. Me and #10 aren't here to destroy the innocent and destroy the world. Oh and you might wanna help your friends down here with those senzu beans." Krillan was stunned for a moment and then snapped out of it and remembered about the Trunks and the other injured warriors."Thats right. I gotta help the guys. I can't believe this new android. It appears that he is on our side, and maybe his sister."  
  
Krillan flew down with the bag of senzu beans and started to help each fighter.  
As this was going on, #11 approached #17 and #18. "#17,#18, you two, along with #16 up there should come with me and I'll tell you what me and #10's purpose is here." #18 looked to #17. "What do you think,#17? Should we go with him?" The dark haired android just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really care. Along the way, we shall find and kill Goku, in case you forgotten about that." #11 frowned at that. #17 flew up to #16 and told about it. #16 agreed and all four androids took off.  
  
Meanwhile, Android #10 landed where Gero's lab was supposed to be. It was buried under a lot of rubble and debris caused by Trunks earlier. "First, I shall blast away this mess thats covering the entrance." She proceeded to fire several Ki blasts and soon, the lab entrance was accessible. #10 flew down to it and kicked the door down. "Its very dark here. I need to find some lights." #10 walked up to a wall and brushed her hand against it for a light switch. She finally did and hit. "Ok, thats better. Now I need to find the tube containing the infant Cell." As she looked around, she located plans for Android #17 along with several pictures of him. "Wow! He's gorgeous.I can't wait to meet him." She shook her head of her thoughts."Enough of that. I need to find and destroy Cell." She walked a bit more untill she came across another room. When she got there, her eyes widened in horror. It was Cell's tube, but there was a big hole in it. Glass and water were everywhere. She ran up to it and found that creature was gone. "Oh No!!! Cell is loose!!! I must warn #11 and the other androids!" She quickly flew out of the lab and blasted towards #11 to tell him the monster was on the loose.  
  
  
  
To be continued  
  



	5. Ch.4 Havoc In Ginger Town

*I don't own DBZ or any of the characters except Androids #10 and #11, and Dr. Farrell*  
  
Cyborg Protectors  
  
Ch. 4 Havoc In Ginger Town  
  
  
  
#10 flew at top speed in serch of her brother to fill him in that Cell has awakened and is on the prowl.*This isn't good at all. Cell will most likely start absorbing the humans, slowly gaining strength. I have to get to #11 and hopefully, #17 and #18, and warn them of the danger that lies ahead.* She then increased her speed in the direction #11 flew.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, #11 directed #16, #17, and #18 to a good location where #10 would find them. "Down here you three!" The other androids nodded and landed on a small acre of land to wait for #10. #17 stared at #11. "So, you mind telling us what this is about? We have a job to do." #11 frowned. "I know what job you are talking about, #17, which is to kill Goku. I can't let that happen as I was created to do so. However, I was also created to protect you two from a horrible evil that is to befall this planet." #17 looked at him questioningly. "Protect us? Horrible evil? What the hell do you mean? Anyway, we don't need protection from anyone, human or creature." #18 walked up to her brother, also wondering what was up with this strange, but gorgeous android. *Whoa! Gorgeous? Get ahold of yourself , #18! You barely know this guy.* She shook herself out of her thoughts to question #11. "#11, what is this horrible evil that you speak of?" #11 looked thoughtfully at #18. "I shall tell you everything, once my sister arrives."  
  
(Back on the highway)  
  
The Z warriors, still a little shaken up after the brutal beatings at the hands of the androids, recovered fully from the senzu beans. Tien was the first to speak. "Oh man! Those.. those androids. They're so powerful." Piccolo nodded."Yeah, I'm surprised they let us live quite frankly." Trunks had a concerned look on his face. "I don't get it. The androids from my time were no way as powerful as the ones here." Everyone looked shocked at Trunks' statement. Piccolo asked him about it. "What do you mean?" Trunks turned to look at him. "I can't really explain it, Piccolo. There's just something about these androids that differ from the ones in my time." Suddenly an enraged Vegeta blasted off. Trunks wanted to stop his father, but Piccolo interfered. "He needs sometime to recover or should I say, his ego needs time to recover." Trunks nodded and agreement. Then Krillen came over to join the group of battle weary warriors. "There's another thing I don't get you guys. This new android appeared on the scene, but he seemed much different than the other cyborgs." Tein looked at him. "What do you mean, Krillen?" "Well, he looked like he wasn't in a hurry to join the others in the fight and he acted like a nice guy. He told me he wasn't going to hurt anybody on this planet. I don't know, he seemed awfully human- like to me." Trunks, upon hearing what Krillen just said, joined the conversation. "I saw that android too Krillen. Quite frankly I don't know what to make of him myself. He's definentley different." "Well, I'm sure we'll find out more about......... huh?!" Krillen was interruped when Piccolo blasted off. "I'M LEAVING YOU GUYS AND IF ANY OF YOU TRIES TO FOLLOW ME WILL BE SORRY!" "Where the hell is Piccolo going?" Both Trunks and Tien wondered about Piccolo's rude departure. Krillen too, untill he realized where Piccolo was flying to. "Don't worry Trunks. Piccolo's still one of the good guys, he just has a lot on his mind. He's flying towards Kami's place in hopes of merging with Kami to become.... uh.. I guess a Super Namek!" Both Trunks and Tein couldn't believe it. "A Super Namek?"  
  
  
  
(Gingertown)  
  
People are busily coming and going through the town. Suddenly, screams could be heard and gun shots could be heard. A news crew pulled by a nearby to get the scoop on whatever is happening. "Come on Chris, we just got a big new story to cover and your holding me down!" The guy named Chris jumped out of the van with a video camera and hurried behind. "Sorry Joel" Joel just nodded quickly to his partner and ran towards the scene of an apparent crime. As they approached, all the noise seemed to stop. No screaming. No gunshots. No nothing. When the two got there, they were shocked to see tons of clothes and shoes lying on the ground. *What happened here?* Joel looked around the street. It was very, quite. Disturbingly quite. "Where is everyone? Why are there clothes lying all around? What could have happened?" "Hey, Chris, come and get a load of this." Silence. "Chris?". More silence. "Damn! Where is that fool?! I gotta story to....AUGGGGGGHHHHH!" Joel suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back. He looked at his hand and was shocked and absolutley horrified to find it melt away, along with the rest of his body. Before his gruesome death, he took a quick glance behind him. There, he saw two deep black eyes and heard a sickening chuckle.*This is a wonderfully little snack to tide me over until the main course. #17, #18, I'm coming for you.*  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
(Hoped you like this update of Cyborg Protectors. I have also updated my other epic, DBZ The Zone Saga. Chapter 14 is up, so go check that out. Here are other fics I plan on creating:  
  
Story Of An Android:#18  
  
Story Of An Android: Cell  
  
See ya next time.)  
  
Sara M. 


	6. Ch5 Encounter With The Demon

Cyborg Protectors  
  
Ch.5 Encounter With The Demon  
11, 17, 18, and 16 waited patiently for 10 to arrive. 17 was getting restless. He wanted to do his job and kill Goku and have fun, not wait around doing nothing. "I'm getting tired of this! Where the hell is your damn sister? 18, 16, and I don't have all day!" 11 snapped. "She's coming alright?! Just be paitient! Damn!" 11 was also secretly getting annoyed about 10 being late when suddenly he sensed her presence and looked up. "Well, guys, here she is! Finally".  
  
The androids looked up as 10 approached them at top speed and landed in the middle. 17 and 18 inspected her. *She's hot! Wait! What the hell am I thinking? I need to think about killing Goku! Come on 17!* "So, you're 10 I'm assuming?" 10 looked at 18 and nodded. "Yes, I am 10, but I really need to talk to you all, including you 11. The situation has just turned grave!" 11's face fell. He knew what that meant. Cell has awakened. 17 and 18 stepped up to them with curious faces. 17 growled. "Ok, mind telling us whats going on?" 10 and 11 turned to them with grim looks on there faces. 11 was the first to speak. "Yes, it is time we got down to business. You see, you, your sister, and 16 weren't the only androids Dr. Gero created in his lab. He also developed a type of super android." 17 looked skeptical.  
  
"Super android? But you're looking right at him!" 11, 10, and even 18 rolled their eyes at 17's cocky attitude. 10 glared at him. "No, 17, this android, is not like you in any way, shape or form. This creature is known as Cell. He is a bio-organic android and is made up of cells from some of the greatest warriors in the universe. From the humans Tien, Yamcha, and Krillen to the sayians Vegeta, Nappa, Goku, and the creature known as Frieza. He was recently occupying a tube in Gero's lab, hooked up to a computer, and continued to grow. He has now awakened and released himself from his hibernation so to speak and is constantly devouring the human race.""17 again jumped in. "Interesting, but what the hell does this thing have to do with me and 18?"  
  
11 frowned.17's arrogence was getting on his nerves. "We're getting to that. Dr. Gero also designed him to reach a level of perfection, perhaps the most powerful being in the universe, and to reach that level he needs you and 18. He's currently searching for you in hopes of absorbing you and become complete." 18 and 17 had mixed reactions. "So you're saying that this creature wants to devour us and reach his ultimate level?" 10 nodded. "That is correct 18." 18 gasped and turned to her brother. "What do you think 17?" "Well if this Cell guy wants us, he'll find it extremely difficult to even attempt to kill us. Especially me. Right now, we've got more important things to do, like KILL Goku. Cell will have to come to us and right now he doesn't have a clue where we are. We can handle it, we don't need you two helping us! Let's go 18, 16." With that, the three took off in search of Goku, although 18 had a very worrying look on her face as she flew. "Damn 17! He doesn't get what may happen to him!" "I know, but 11 we need to help them!" 11 nodded and the two flew after the other androids.  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Piccolo looked at the city that was unusually quiet. Clothes were lying everywhere and not a single person was out. Suddenly, Piccolo sensed a huge powerlevel and from the shadows came the creature he and Kami sensed before fusing that was quietly reeking havoc, smiling and dragging a helpless man. Piccolo gasped. What is this?! Why can I sense Goku's powerlevel in him? And Vegeta's and everyone else's?! "Who are you?!" 


	7. Ch6 A Meeting With Cell

Cyborg Protectors Ch. 6 A Meeting With Cell  
Piccolo stood his ground against this powerful creature that stood before him, extremely wary of what it might do. What is this thing? Why I can I sense Goku's, Vegeta's, and even Frieza's powerlevel in him?* "Who are you?!" The creature chuckled. "Silly Piccolo, my secrets won't be unlocked so easily!" Once again Piccolo was stunned. *How does he know my name? * As he comtemplated this strange development, the man in the creature's grasp started begging for help. "Please! Help me! I'll give you anything you want! Just help me!" Suddenly the creature let go of the man. The man tried to crawl away when with a quick moment, the creature's tail struck him and pierced his back. The creature then began to suck up the man's life force. Piccolo stood in complete horror as he witnessed the man practically melt away. "You monster!" The creature laughed. "Now that I have taken care of that nuisance, I shall deal with you." "I don't think so, who and whatever you are, I'm gonna stop you." With that Piccolo powered up to an amazing level, due to his fusion with Kami. The creature didn't seemed phased. Piccolo charged at the monster and the fight was on.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Androids 16,17, and 18 managed to steal a van and where on there way to kill Goku. 17 did the driving, of course. "Finally, we can have some fun. That android 11 was beginning to piss me off!" 18 turned to her brother. "But 17, what if 11 was telling the truth? I mean, this Cell creature may actually be an even bigger threat than Goku." 17 scoffed. "I doubt it 18. I mean no one is as strong as I. You don't have to be afraid. Whatever happens, I'll take care of it and prove I am the dominate fighter in the universe." 18 shook her head in disgust. Maybe 17 is right. Maybe we can handle Cell. Suddenly, 18 noticed a clothing store nearby. "17, stop the van." 17 rolled his eyes. "Oh no. She's going shopping. She takes forever. I hate it." 17 pulled over and 18 went to collect some new clothes.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
10 and 11 flew as fast as they could, searching for 17 and 18. 11 was seething at 17's lack of concern and foolish arrogance. "17 is too damn cocky for his own good. Why can't he realize what kind of threat Cell actually is?" 10 shook her head. "I'm not sure either brother, but I think 18 somewhat kind of understands the situation. And 16, well, he's just a statue so I don't know how we can talk to him." The debate went on, when suddenly their scanners kicked in, detecting a fierce battle from the north. "Do you sense those powerlevels 11?" "Yeah, it seems Cell is on the prowl. I don't know who he's fighting thought, I think I may check it out." "Ok, but be careful 11, I'll try and catch up with the other androids." 11 nodded and they both split up.  
  
Back at the battle scene Piccolo was trapped in mid air, being restrained by the creature who he soon learned was named Cell. "Hahaha! Soon you will become apart of me, huh?" Cell looked down at fleets of army tanks rushing in to destroy him. "Fools! Can't they see I'm busy?!" The commander shouted for his men to fire at the monster with all they had. When the shooting stopped after a minuite, it appeared to the soldiers that they had won. Unfortunately, they were wrong as Cell reappeared and blasted them all with several blasts. "Well now, where were we? Oh yes, I was about to kill you."  
  
Cell struck his tail into Piccolo's right arm. Piccolo screamed as his arm was melting away, into Cell's being. Ugh! I've had enough of this! Piccolo rammed his left elbow into Cell's gut which made him release him. Piccolo grasped what was left of his arm. Cell landed a few feet away. What a power! What kind of creature anyway? Cell calmly started approaching Piccolo with an evil smirk on his face. "Time to finish you off! I have other places to be and business to attend to.." Suddenly, Cell was knocked to the ground by a boot to the face. Piccolo looked up. "Huh?"  
  
Cell growled and turned around and looked a little shocked. "Android 17?" Piccolo's savior stood firmly. "Yes and no. Yes, I am an android, no I'm not 17." "Another android?" "That's correct Cell, my name or number rather is 11."  
  
TBC 


	8. Ch7 The Truth Of 10 And 11

Cyborg Protectors  
Ch.7 The Truth Of 10 and 11  
  
Piccolo stood shocked to learn that there was yet another android to face. However, this one seemed different then the others. This must be the android Trunks and Krillan were refering to earlier. I wonder what he wants and how he got here.* Meanwhile, Cell regrouped from the sudden blow and glared at the blond cyborg. "Who do you think you are? Are you another one of Dr. Gero' s creations?" Piccolo was shocked again. Was this Cell creature another product of Dr.Gero's insane creations?  
  
11 glared back at Cell. "Actually, me and my sister 10 were created by Gero's kind hearted sister, Dr. Ferrell. We were designed to not only prevent androids 17 and 18 from killing Goku, but we also must protect them from you. You will NOT absorb them and become the super being that Gero intended for you." Cell was stunned and then growled at him. "Fool! You think you and your sister can stop me from achieving what I was designed for? Dr.Gero gave me all I need to fufill his dream of creating the perfect warrior and I'm here to make his dream a reality! You say that Gero's sister created you? Well, I don't think she estimated that Gero would give me some quaility techniques that will help me in my quest for my perfect state. I shall deal with you, the namek, and even Goku once I've gained perfection, but until then, here's a parting gift.!" Cell leaped into the air for this special attack. "SOLAR FLARE!!!!!" With a bright flash Piccolo and 11 were blinded temporarily and when they recovered, Cell was gone.  
  
Piccolo turned to 11. "Alright, Android. What's going on? I want answers!." Before 11 could explain, Trunks, Krillen, Vegeta, and Tien showed up. Vegeta walked up to Piccolo and growled. "Alright Namek! I demand to know what the hell is going on here!" Piccolo snorted. "Ask him, Vegeta." Vegeta turned to the android. "You! You're the android who interrupted my fight with the other tin cans! I want answers! And I want them now." 11 turned and faced the group. "Alright, alright I will tell you. My name or number is 11. I am android created by Dr.Gero's sister Dr.Ferrell along with my twin, 10. As I told Cell Piccolo, 10 an I am here to correct the wrongs of Dr.Ferrell's evil brother and guide 17 and 18 to the right path." Vegeta growled. "Enough of that! I want to know what the hell that creature was that the fool namek was fighting!" Trunks sighed. "Dad!" Vegeta's son turned to 11. "Well 11, I didn't think it was possible that an artifical human could actually be something other than destructive menaces." 11 nodded. "It is true, androids have gotten a bad rap due to that old bastard Gero and his vile creations, but 10 and I want to change that. As for your demand, Vegeta, that creature is ten times worse the any other android you and the other Z fighters have faced. Cell is a being made up of cells from the greatest fighters in the universe. From the earthlings and nameks to the Sayians and Frieza himself, Cell is the ultimate super power. Of course his true power will come once he obtains and absorbs androids 17 and 18. Then he will truly be unstoppable." Everyone was shocked at the information 11 gave and knew that this Cell must be stopped. Vegeta didn't look phased at all. "Why stop Cell from absorbing 17 and 18? I say he should become perfect. Kill two birds with one stone. However, I shall be the one to kill him. Being a super sayian isn't satisfying enough for me. I shall ascend past a super sayin, another level. I won't rest untill I am the strongest being in the universe! It's what I was destined for!" Krillan looked skeptical as did the others. "Stronger than a super sayian? Is that even possible?" Trunks , however, agreed with his father. "Yes. I never even thought about the possiblities. Being stronger then a super sayian will definitley work to our advantage. 11, would you like to join us in the fight with Cell?" 11 nodded. "Of course! Cell is far too much of a threat to us all if ignored. Right now, I must leave and check on my sister." With that, everyone went their separate ways, now focused on the new threat that lies ahead.  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
17 was still in the van with 16 waiting on his sister to come out with a truck load of outfits. "This is so boring! Really, how long does it take to pick out a couple of outfits?""Suddenly 18 appeared and was wearing what had to be the most ridiculous outfit shes bought yet. She looked like a cowgirl. "Going country, 18?" "Shut up! Those hicks had absolutly nothing wearable! 17, lets go to a store that actually has some decent attire. 17 rolled his eyes. "As you wish, huh?" 17 looked to see android 10 arrived in front of them. He looked her up and down and noticed her beautiful, slim figure. *Snap out if it 17! This is not the time for this sort of display.* "What are you doing here?" 10 frowned. "I've decided to join you. Is that alright?" "Whatever. Hop in."  
  
10 jumped in the back with 16 and they drove off. 18 turned to 10. "So, 10 where's your brother?" "He went to check something out. I'm sure he'll join up with us." 17 rolled his eyes. "Great! Another wrench in our plans!" 10 glared at 17. 17 sighed. "Oh well. So 10, just out of boredom and slight curiousity, how did you two become androids?" 10 looked up. Did she want to talk about their past with them? Would he and 18 laugh? She debated for awhile and then decided she would. "Well, 11 and I were only children when it happened. When we became androids, it was actually a choice, a matter of life and death. We were diagnosed with cancer. Both of us. Our mother and father took good care of us and we lived a seemingly happy life. We lived in New Cashew Town, thirty miles near Ginger Town. We didn't let our conditions stop us from leading our lives." 10's face went grim at the next part.  
  
"However, mother and father were confronted by members of the Red Ribbon Army and their head scientist, the very man you killed, Dr.Gero." At this, 17 and 18's eyes widened. "You see, Dr. Gero was in the market for test subjects, preferably twins. When he heard about us and our condition, he devised a plan to obtain us and perhaps make us what you two are right now. When our parents refused, Gero grew enraged and ordered the men to kill them and take us. Father sent us and our mother to safety, but he was eventually killed." 10 tried to compose herself at the horrible memories. "We went to an abandond home, in the outskirts of Almond Town. We lived there for several years until our conditions began to deteriorate. At this point , mother became hysterical until she came up with a plan that could save us. She managed to gain a job at a research facility and led us to the laboratory. It was there she turned us into androids. She saved us. Afterwards, she explained all that had happened to us." 17 and 18 were shocked. 18 looked at the solemn face of 10. "So, Dr. Ferrell is really..?" 10 nodded. "Yes, Dr.Ferrell is really are biological mother."  
  
TBC 


	9. Ch8 Preparations

Cyborg Protectiors  
Ch. 8 Preparations  
  
After hearing the hisrtory of 10 and her brother 11, 17 and 18 were quiet with shock. 18 shook her head and turned to whisper to her brother. "17, do you, uh, remember our mother and father?" 17 had a shocked look on his face, thinking about that question.  
  
"Honestly, sis, I don't. I don't remember anything that has happened to us really. Although I kind of wish I could." 18 nodded. "Yes and in my opinion, if we did remember, it would have made Gero's death more meaningful." 17 just nodded in agreement. He then looked at the solemn 10 through the rearview mirror. "Hey, are you alright?" 10 looked up, a bit surprised that 17 actually showed some concern. "I. am fine. Thank you."  
  
16 just sat there like a statue but he amazingly had a concerned look on his face too. "10, although it is in my programming to kill Goku, I have no intention of harming this beautiful planet. I also don't like the idea of this Cell android you speak of destroying it, so if and when the time comes , I would like to join you in the fight against Cell." 10, as well as 17 and 18 were stunned by 16's outburst. He was usually so silent. 10 shortly smiled at 16. "Thank you 16." After that breif moment of understanding, all four androids remained silent as they approached the home of Goku.  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
11 and Trunks were sparing in a built in fighting arena Trunk's grandfather had recently put in. It was a fury of fists and feet as each one connected and countered every attack they could put out. "You're very good 11. At this rate, we'll be strong enough to defeat that slimy Cell before he can reach perfection." "Yes, I have a very good feeling about Cell's demise as well. By the way, how is you're friend Goku?" Trunks sighed. "Well, the medicine has stabilized his condition and is working slowly but I have no doubt that he will be back to full strength eventually. Right now, our concern is 17, 18, and 16. Piccolo and the others went to transport him to Kame's Island so he would be safer. Hopefully."  
  
11 nodded, knowing it would be disastrous if the other androids got to Goku. But, 10 was with them and he knew that she could provide a barrier to the androids, most notably 17 and 16. They seemed the most anxious. Then there was 18. She was certainly beautiful. He has seen many women but none were like her. She was almost like an angel. She also seemed to get what kind of situation she is in. *Sigh, well as much as I'm interested in 18, I can't let it distract me from my objective: destroying Cell and protecting Goku just as much as protecting 18 and 17.*  
  
(Ginger Town)  
  
Cell was just finsishing up on devouring a bus full of helpless school children. "As much as enjoy getting energy from these humans, it won't compare to the energy 17 and 18 will provide me. These newer androids will prove to be quite a nuisance. A nuisance that needs to be dealt with!" With that, Cell took off to absorb more innocent people as he bides his time looking for Androids 17 and 18.  
  
TBC 


End file.
